


Like a good horse

by Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Latex, M/M, Pony Play, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Just a coincidence which has nothing to do with those stickers... or does it?
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Like a good horse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Хорошая лошадка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550428) by [fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020), [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon). 



> The original work was written for Fandom Kombat 2020, a Russian multifandom team challenge which includes fan fiction, arts, collage/manip, crafts and many more types of fan works, even cooking~

Lord Diavolo crossed his legs slowly and seductively, letting his surprisingly graceful ankle appear for a split second between the thick and foamy layers of his lacy petticoat.

Lucifer's breathing was already so heavy and agitated. His latex pony suit was tailored to his body and fit like a glove, like a second skin; its shiny, oily black surface reflecting candlelight. The sleeves and legs of the costume ended with hooves — rather small and neat; they did not cause any physical discomfort, nor they restricted his movements, but they definitely made him feel more primal, more animalistic, bestial even — this must be how lesser demons perceive the world — those primitive, unintelligent creatures. Diving willingly into this dark sea of raw, chaotic sensations, feelings, emotions, smells, tastes, impulses... was scary. And thrilling.

Thoughts too complicated. Words and phrases too long for his current condition.

Forgetting himself, Lucifer reached out to Diavolo's ankle with his hoofed hand and snorted when he felt a soft, but very definitive tug on his bridle. A warning.

“Oh no, you should do it with your lips, like a good horse would,” Diavolo said in a seemingly strict tone, but Lucifer could hear soft undertones of laughter in his master's voice.

And so he did, pleased to obey Diavolo's will. Lucifer followed the hem of Diavolo's full and puffy skirt which slid upwards, revealing his knees, then thighs, then the irresistibly attractive line separating the silky smoothness of stockings from the soft, delicate skin with occasional sparse, delicate reddish hairs. A soft leather strap in Lucifer's mouth was not so much of a gag; it did not prevent him from using his teeth to undo metal clasps holding the stockings secured to the belt. Careful not to damage the exquisite lace, Lucifer gently took the hem of the stocking in his mouth, holding it tightly with his lips, and rolled the stocking down, revealing more skin; it was hard, harder than he could even imagine, his senses and instincts rendered painfully acute by his mental transformation; but Lucifer managed to hold himself together and repeated the operation with another stocking. Now, out of all Diavolo's underwear only the lacy belt remained in its place, more revealing than concealing, and Lucifer reached out again — with his lips, with his tongue, with his whole being, unable to restrain his white hot desire.

“Aren't you forgetting something?” Diavolo chuckled and unbuckled the headband which was holding the gag and the brindle in place and of which Lucifer has completely forgotten; he even felt a bit surprised when his harness came off, but his attention quickly snapped back to Diavolo's appealing body.

***

“Why the heck would he be so mad now? These are just some silly stickers,” Mammon wondered. “I mean, sure, nobody expected Lucifer to be happy about those, but...” He waved his hand around, trying to put the thought together.

“... but his reaction seems inadequately dramatic,” Satan finished the sentence in his stead, smiling like a hungry shark. Mammon even thought for a moment that Satan had, like, several rows of razor-sharp teeth in there.

“There's something very fishy in here. Very suspicious and potentially very useful. I'll thoroughly investigate this to see if I can find something on Lucifer; it may prove to be an excellent blackmail material.”

Mammon wasn't really sure what “blackmail” meant and wanted to search the word on the net, but who cares anyway? What mattered most now was that the windows of Lucifer's torture chamber, oops, he meant the interrogation room, well, its windows were on the same side of the mansion as Satan's window, so it's Satan and not him who'll have to listen to Mephisto's wails and screams all night long.


End file.
